Образец 7
Обр 7= Образец 7 - враждебное заскриптованное существо в Spooky's house of Jump Scares. Появляется в комнате 411. Внешний вид Образец 7 выглядит как большая движущаяся черно-красная стена с искаженными изображениями скелетов и трупов. Геймплей Перед тем, как выйти из 410 комнаты, в темной комнате появляется Кошка, а недалеко от неё подсвечена дверь. Кошка предупреждает нас, что за этой дверью есть что-то ужасное, чего надо остерегаться. После того, как игрок открывает дверь, он обнаруживает себя в Коридоре плоти. Затем, как только игрок выйдет из этого коридора, Образец 7 начинает погоню. Во время погони на стенах будут появляться меняющиеся изображения, которые создает разум протагониста под влиянием Образца 7. Хоть Образец 7 передвигается медленно, он убивает мгновенно при контакте. Запись в СAТ-DOS утверждает, что Образец 7 обладает влиянием только на "объектов с психической неуравновешенностью или сильной травмой в прошлом". Баги * Редко может выглядеть как обыкновенная стена. * Иногда в комнатах есть глюк с "прозрачными стенами". * Редко вместе с Образцом 7 за игроком может гоняться еще один Образец, встреченный ранее. Мелочи и факты * Отношение Кошки к Образцу 7 неизвестно, но есть мнение, что Кошка - это объект, порожденный разумом протагониста под влиянием Образца 7. ** Так как Кошка ссылается на архетипы из психологии Юнга, роль Кошки может быть сродни терапевту, а Образец 7 может быть травмой, которую лечат. Принимая во внимание последний совет, который Кошка дает игроку: "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be" (рус. "Знание твоей тени может сильно помочь тебе, но будь готов увидеть то, чем ты не хотел бы быть"), возможно, что Образец 7 является теневым архетипом игрока, или связан с этим. * После обновления игры 2.5 во время погони игрок больше не остаётся в комнате 410. * Также, как и Образец 3 не имеет экрана смерти * Образец 7 - один из трёх Образцов, что убивает мгновенно при контакте, остальные - Образец 9 и Образец 12 в особняке. *Рисунок для Образца 7 является переработкой из другого проекта, над которым работал Акума Кира. * Своей внешностью похож на финальную форму главного босса Giygas из игры Earthbound. * Также это один из двух Образцов, которых нет в бесконечном режиме, второй образец - 13. |-|HD= Внешний Вид Стартовая комната образца 7 была полностью изменена. Теперь игрок видит коридор со знаком порога сознания на полу. Игроку приходится врезаться в стену, ломая ее. Затем видна комната с огромными часами посередине. На каждой из сторон находятся двери, ведущие в другие комнаты. Игрок должен войти в дверь, которая ведет к обычной планировке комнаты на несколько комнат. В них другие образцы могут преследовать игрока в течение очень короткого времени. После можно открыть дверь, которая приведет к темной комнате, в которой начнется погоня. В отличие от оригинальной игры, образец наклонен на 10 градусов. Геймплей Комнаты во время погони стали немного темнее. |-|Галерея= CAT-DOS_Specimen_7.png|CAT-DOS профиль Образца 7 image.gif|Кошка, которая находится в комнате Образца 7 Image (1).png|Образец 6 и 7 преследуют игрока одновременно MB5_EX_01_spr_a.gif|Злое лицо MB5_EX_01_spr_b.png|Черная руна MB5_EX_01_spr_c.png|Красная руна MB5_EX_01_spr_d.png|"Ноги" Ren7.png|Образец 7 из HD Renovations SPOOKY_4_20_2018_4_47_03_PM.png|Ключ в одной из комнат Кошки SPOOKY_4_20_2018_4_49_25_PM.png|Преследующий Образец 7 Категория:Образцы Категория:Враги